The Twilight Saga:Ending Dawn Chapter Two
by EndingDAWN
Summary: In this chapter: Edward Awakens only to find that his love's whereabouts are unknown. He is reunited with alice and emmett, and finds out how he fell asleep. He also meets his new ally Spongebob, and meets the new mysterious leader of the Volturi.


REBIRTH

Edward opened his eyes. "Mmmmaahhh..." He let out a small, unhearable groan through his bared teeth. So this is what it felt like to sleep. But just how long had he been sleeping? He didn't know. But through the water seeping into his ears he could hear a faint _Edward! Edward! _Coming from outside the oxygen chamber. Wait.. why was he inside an oxygen chamber? He didn't know. But he could feel something... A disturbance. He looked to his left, where Bella was to be. Beside him, like always... Why was she not there? But he couldn't forget the voice. The voice got louder as the oxygen chamber doors opened, and light seeped into his eyes, blinding him. "Who are you?" He said, hoping to hear a voice call back because he hadn't regained use of his sight again yet.

"Seriously? Who are we?" Two voices called back to him. They let out hearty laughs.

"I... I don't know you. Do I?" Edward called back. A new voice called out, a voice he did know. _Open your eyes... _

"_Bella?" He called out. He was in a flashback, or maybe a dream? He wasn't certain why he was dreaming., but he was. He looked around, he was inside the meadow that he knew of. He expected to se Bella also, but she wasn't in sight... "Bella. I'm so glad you are okay!" He let out. He had to be happy, regardless. _

"_Edward.. I'm not. Not without you.. I'm gone, Edward. My heart.. Has been taken."_

"_What are you speaking of?" He questioned._

"_I- I don't know. But the only way to see me again... Is to find it. Without it, I can never be whole._

"_But where are you? And why am I here?" He asked._

"_I, Edward... Am inside of you."_

"_That does not make sense."_

"_It doesn't, but in time... It will." There was deep silence._

"_Bella??"_

"Are ya sure he is okay?" A voice let out. "He doesn't seem to be, ya know. Alive.

"Come on, we are talking about EDWARD CULLEN here. He is _fine._" Edward opened his eyes. He looked around, only to see a black, cloudy sky, surrounded by a thicket of trees. _Voices _

-4-

_again..._ He thought. "Hey, do ya see us?" The voices called out.

"I- I can't." He looked down. What was happening?

"O-M-G. Edward. We are behind you!" The voices laughed. He looked behind himself, and he saw Alice and Emmett.

"You.. You're here." He smiled. He was really happy to see familiar faces.

"Yes. We- are the only Cullens that survived the war."

"What wa-"

"That's why you were in an oxygen chamber, silly!" Alice told him. NOW it was making sense. He hid in the chamber because he knew that he couldn't breathe, so vampires wouldn't think of looking for him in there.

"And Bella?" He questioned. Emmett sighed.

"We don't know." He let out.

"I bet." Edward looked down. He realized how hurt Bella was when he left, now SHE left him. Things didn't make sense anymore.

"But we will find her, Ed. She's like a sister. To both of us." Alice and Emmett smiled.

"Thanks, you two." He was happy again. All three of them looked at the cloudy night sky, and in the distance saw a full moon.

"The dogs are out tonight." Alice sneered. They heard a low growl come from the bushes.

"Stances." Emmett told Edward.

"Right." Edward got into a fighting pose with his teeth bared. Out jumped a weird creature.

"Hiya!" The creature said. It seemed harmless, so all three let their poses down.

"Huh? What are you?" Alice asked.

"Well, I think of myself as- um- A karate king!" The creature let out, doing a fighting pose, with multiple errors.

"_Who _are you?" Edward asked.

"Well, my name is... SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" The creature smiled. It seemed to be his name.

"You... don't... look... human." Emmett stated.

"You, are humans. I'm not!" Spongebob smiled.

"How did you get here?" Edward asked.

"Well- I'm not sure." Spongebob looked down.

"He's from another world." Alice said. Obviously she was seeing the past, and where he came from.

"Another- world?" Edward asked. It seemed like nonsense.

"Yupppppsirrreeeeyyy!" Spongebob laughed.

"Alice, do you think..." Edward cut off.

"Bella may, she is, in another world." Alice looked at him. "But, how many worlds are there?"

"Every star must be another world." Edward looked up. He understood why he looked at the stars so much now, it was because in his heart... He knew he was somehow looking into Bella's warm eyes. A star twinkled out, right before their eyes.

"The worlds are in trouble." Spongebob got serious now.

"That's why they are dissapearing then?" Alice asked, answering her question as well.

"Bella is in trouble with the Volturi, Edward. That's why I came to you." Spongebob began. "I... I work for them."

"The Volturi?" Edward asked.

"You called?" Voices let out around them.

"Show yourselves!" Edward demanded. Over thirty members appeared, circled around them. All shrouded in red hoods, all were laughing. The leader dropped his hood, and it was a leader Edward had

-5-

never seen before. His hair was a bluish tint, and his eyes were blood red. A deep scar ran across his

nose to his right eyebrow, and he looked very strong, as if his techniques were outstanding. Edward could read this.

"WHERE'S BELLA!" Edward growled. He wasn't going to play around.

"Bella? Who's Bella?" The leader asked sarcastically.

"My love!" Edward snarled.

"I'm not sure. But, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Destati. D-E-S-T-A-T-I. And you must be the famous Edward Cullen."

"That's right!" Edward yelled. He ran towards Destati, wanting to get a hit. The first thing that Edward noticed was that Destati was amazingly fast. Like scary fast. And also, Edward could see his reflection in Destati's eyeballs. They were crystal clear. As if Destati wasn't even real...

"I have no time for you." Destati appeared, on top of an oak tree. "However, I would love to play a game with you."

"I'm not five!" Edward yelled.

"Oh really? I thought so. But I thought you wanted your- girlfriend."

"Who are you to call her such?" Edward demanded to know the truth. His temper was short for his own good.

"I AM THE LEADER OF THE GREAT VOLTURI!" Destati screamed. "AND WHO ARE YOU TO QUESTION ME?!"

"I... Am Edward Cullen." Alice and Emmett stayed behind Edward, ready to fight.

"Hah. So you are... Here is your first clue." Destati began. And behind him, a piece of ice fell. Then he began to vanish, as blood flowed around him. Edward picked up the piece. It began to glow, and it shot up into the air. And came back down was a skateboard like vehicle. It had jets, and it looked like it was mae of ice as well. It could fit three people... He looked back at Spongebob.

"Er-" Edward smiled.

"He could fit into your backpack, Edward." Emmett suggested. They all climbed aboard, and Edward looked into the night sky. A star twinkled out... Twilight...

"Bella... It's time. It's time to End the Dawn." He said, as he strode off into the night sky.

*

-6-


End file.
